


【云炤】归途  番外1

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】归途  番外1

>>>

 

巫炤看起来很厌恶血液。  
缙云很快就意识到了这一点，凡是走过血腥味重的地区，或是看到倒在血泊中的尸体，巫炤的表现都看起来像是极力压抑情绪中的焦虑感，整个人都看起来不太协调。

巫炤无疑是厌恶血液的，要说这种反应，还得从亲眼见到缙云的死亡开始，他厌恶令人作呕的血腥味，厌恶腐败的气味，厌恶红到发黑的干涸血迹，这一切都将他引到梦魇般的那几天。  
现在外面的时间又如何能够避开这些，要不是有些东西需要他亲自到外面来挑，巫炤也不会从他的安全区中离开，投入到这个似乎已经快要完全毁灭的城市之中。  
缙云的视线一直没有离开过巫炤的周遭，在他们进入拐角的药店以后，缙云先将里头的危险全部清除，确认安全后才让巫炤也从外头进来。缙云对药物不太了解，任着巫炤拿包扫荡，这药店显然也被别人关顾过了，乱七八糟，满地狼藉。  
此时却也算是异变突生，巫炤打开了仓库的门，脸色却微微一变，后退数步，缙云只见他动作焦急地从包中选出一瓶药便快速地吃了两颗，水也不喝，本来便不怎么健康的脸色更是变得异常苍白。  
缙云过去一看，仓库里面是倒下的架子，下面压着一个脸都看不清的男人，周围的血迹早已干涸到发黑，就这样的情景为何能够引起巫炤过激的反应，缙云的心里多少也有点数。

巫炤仍微微地喘息着，他远离那扇门，不由自主进入自我保护状态，对外界的感知也是降低许多，巫炤这样子让缙云无法忽视刚才发生的事，事情因为缙云而起，他自然也没办法放着不管。  
“巫炤......”缙云轻声唤了巫炤的名字，眼神之中有藏着的关切，巫炤却微微侧过身，避开了他探究的目光，仿佛什么事都不曾发生，只是扣紧背包的手指将他的真实情绪透露一二。  
巫炤一直在服用镇定类的药物来缓和自己不受控的情绪，他自然明白自己的心理出了某些问题，但想到的应对方式除去隐藏，便是强制镇压。巫炤又不是精神方面的专家，吃的也都是较为常见的药物，药量掌控也不够严苛，只是身体开始产生抗药性以后，药效减弱许多，直到现在演变为效果已经大不如前。

缙云又叫了巫炤，可那研究员有些走神，听到他的声音后才有些茫然地朝着缙云看去，确认他的存在。巫炤其实很清楚，缙云已经重新回到他的身边，巫炤现在本来也不该有别的想法，只是思绪始终不为他所控，他一人与恋人的尸首待在一起的时间太长，至今无法从那几天的梦魇中完全脱离。  
“我在这里。”缙云这么说道，他望着巫炤，那男人却是与他对视一眼又移开了视线，似乎不想让缙云看到他这般模样。  
巫炤看起来摆脱不了焦虑感，他撵着自己的白大褂，努力按捺着，还是被弄得呼吸急促，头痛欲裂，深呼吸几口才稍稍平复情绪。  
“我要回去了。”他的声音微微嘶哑，像是炭火中的余烬，随时将要被风吹散。

巫炤的情绪来得快，却不如常人那般被瞬间引燃，反而潜伏着静静燃烧，蔓延地又快又稳，把理智都给焚烧殆尽。  
他出门后没办法再继续忍受这样的自己，又是着急地掏找方才放入包里的药品中，是否还有其他能够起效果的，缙云随后跟了过来，将他手上装满药品的背包给夺过，扔到一旁的垃圾箱去，动作之果决，仿佛早就想要这么干了。巫炤反射性想再去拿回来，缙云颇为无奈地将他圈入怀中，禁锢巫炤这么个大男人本来是没那么容易，架不住缙云身体被病毒异化，想要控制住巫炤那是轻而易举，尽管就算是异化前缙云的体力其实也比巫炤这样的研究员要好上不少。

被缙云一路掳到附近房车的巫炤好难才不将情绪发泄到缙云身上，缙云启动引擎后也随之上了车，看到的却是将自己塞在房车角落的巫炤，他走近巫炤，巫炤却不想搭理他，难能将这一面显露在缙云面前，也让缙云能够清楚地意识到巫炤受到的影响究竟有多大。  
缙云摘下他的护目镜，巫炤马上就闭上了眼睛，他在护目镜被夺走之后便把自己当成一个彻彻底底的瞎子，缙云察觉到巫炤这症状已经加重不少，他先前没留意到巫炤对于药物的依赖，希望这尚且还不算迟。  
“我来帮你。”缙云的手拂过巫炤的长发，那研究员的身体僵硬了一瞬，像是在警觉着缙云，又在意识到触碰自己的人是谁后放松了警惕，侧头贴上那只毫无温度的大掌。  
“我不想建立这种反射上瘾。”巫炤的语气中满是抗拒，他确实乐意与缙云交合，却不希望自己对性爱成瘾，排斥之余又有些许厌恶，与其依靠这种淫乱的方式暂时忘却将要毁灭他一般的负面情绪浪潮，还不如继续让他依赖药物，还能保有自尊。  
“除去你的血液以外，我也并未进食别的东西。”缙云沉声道来，他也不愿意巫炤这般沉迷那些不知副作用的药物，与其如此，不如依靠他。

这算是两人第一次在实验室以外的地方做这样的事，巫炤看起来对这地方不太满意，他在默认了缙云的要求后，很快便被推倒在座位上。属于缙云的气息充斥在巫炤周围，他确实也因此放松了一些，能够确认伴侣的存在有效安抚他心中的焦虑不安。  
出来自然不可能随身携带润滑液，巫炤却比往常都显得急躁些，干涩的后穴紧紧夹着缙云的手指，巫炤将自己的身体往那名男人身下送，连喉颈都如同献祭般送到缙云的唇前，又在血肉被咬开的时候于缙云身下不明显地发颤。  
润滑不完整的疼痛让巫炤将身体绷得很紧，缙云的性器过于粗大，进入时甚至让他有种那处已经无法承受的错觉，但这始终也是错觉，缙云抚摸着巫炤的身体，在安抚，又像爱抚，只是在那T恤下好些地方的绷带都被他弄散了。  
巫炤仰着头轻轻地喘息着，企图平复被侵略的疼痛感，缙云啃咬着他的锁骨，直接将那件碍事的T恤给撕碎了，露出底下略显苍白的皮肤，除去绷带以外，隐约可见之前所留下的痕迹。  
这样的痛楚也算是良药，比起头痛焦躁的感觉还要好上许多，这具近日来被缙云肏得熟透了的身体根本无法抵抗那个男人的触碰，缙云很快便熟练地抵到那点上，巫炤抓紧他的手臂，双腿缠在缙云的腰上，像是主动索取更多，又像是无法抵抗这突如其来的快感。  
这确实比那微弱的药效好得多，快感与痛楚占据了巫炤每个细胞，他在缙云的身下展露出几分脆弱，身体如同海中孤舟般被颠簸得图无从适应。无论与缙云做多少次，巫炤都难以适应这般狂野的性爱，粗壮的肉棒在他被折腾得可怜兮兮的后穴中挺入抽出，几乎将皱褶全部碾平，巫炤痛苦又愉悦地喘息着，真的被操得又痛又爽。

“巫炤，看着我。”缙云的手掌扣在巫炤的下巴上，半是强迫那个被干得身体时不时打着颤的研究员睁眼看他，巫炤皱着眉，不情愿却又温顺地睁眼看向缙云。  
眼前的确实是缙云，是他失而复得的爱人，也是他一手创造出来的“怪物”，巫炤被缙云胀大的肉棒撑得发出一声近似呜咽的呻吟，他刚想咬唇压下，身上的男人却俯下身撬开他的嘴唇，强硬地用舌头在巫炤的口中搅动，发出有些粘腻的口舌交缠声。  
巫炤身体每一处都被那个男人掌控着，他被粗暴地侵犯着，内心却有些难以言喻的满足感，缙云先结束了这个吻，他面无表情地舔去巫炤嘴角溢出的唾液，又沿着下巴往下，咬在了那在残破T恤下露出的乳首上。  
也因此刺激，巫炤开始在车座上抓挠，以缓解缙云给他带来的种种愉悦与痛楚，在极致的快感下，那些痛楚已经算不得什么，痉挛的肠道只会紧紧地夹着入侵者吸吮吞吐，车里尽是淫乱的景色。

巫炤被从座位抱起来操的时候在车座上都抓了好长一条抓痕，剩下的全被补到了缙云背上，缙云却是无动于衷地将他扣着，还面不改色地让巫炤将肉棒吞得更深。湿热的肉穴对缙云来说无疑也是很舒服的，那敏感的肠肉被操得淌水，无力推拒又长又粗的肉屌在其中驰聘摩擦，只是在每次被肏到深处时也会被猛地夹紧，像是主动吸吮按压上面的青筋般，让人忍不住做得更加过分。  
背部抵在冰冷的车窗上时，支撑巫炤的仿佛只有缙云仍在进出的肉茎，这让巫炤甚至有种整辆车都因为他们的动作在晃的感觉，缙云肏得太用力了，像是要把那小洞操坏一样，让那肉穴不断发出噗滋噗滋的水声，好些淫液还溅到椅子上，巫炤却无法再去顾虑那么多。

缙云衣物尚且完整，狼狈不堪的只有巫炤，他能看到缙云深色的肉刃不断没入他的身体中，以及那张俊美的脸总在面前晃，他凑上前去咬缙云的嘴唇，又被对方咬破了舌头，血腥味使得那男人越加兴奋，操弄的力道也毫不留情。  
挺立的肉棒再次从背后进入巫炤时，他竟直接被缙云给操射了，精液弄得到处都是，巫炤的白大褂被撩起，露出下方紧窄的臀部，此时正痉挛着将刚进入的肉棒，更显得淫乱不堪。  
窗前出现了人影，巫炤心里一惊，他却无法看得太清楚，在这样的情况下，还在高潮余韵的他不由得变得更加敏感，被快感搅得一塌糊涂的脑袋在缙云稍稍抽出一些后总算恢复了些许运转能力，巫炤很快意识到这时候出现的多半不是人类，而是被他们的动静吸引过来的行尸。  
尚在不应期的身体会让快感显得酸苦，舒服又难以忍受，巫炤被操成这样，却是暂时还没能勃起，只像是用后方高潮一般颤个不停，他被缙云操得跪也跪不住，腿都是软的，大腿内侧全是交合流下的淫液与缙云留下的青紫指印，他因为缙云抽送的动作而忍不住往前倾了倾，连还残留着牙印的乳首都被缙云的手指揉捏把玩，像是整出一场活春宫让窗外毫无意识的行尸观赏。  
那名行尸隔着玻璃看到了美味，猛然一扑，撞在了玻璃上，让巫炤反射性地撑住玻璃，看起来想再离那地方远一些。这样的举动却直直让他靠进了缙云的怀抱，像是主动吞吃那粗大的肉棒一般，他刚想要闪躲又被缙云抓着了手臂，半是强迫地让他吞到了根部去，沉甸甸的囊袋也撞在巫炤的臀部上，让他一下失了神。  
缙云进得太深了，自然让巫炤感到恐惧，又无从抵抗性事带来的快感，缙云每次撞击都进得那么深，连平坦的腹部都被顶得可见微微鼓起的形状，缙云抓着他的手，放在腹部之上，竟是让巫炤亲自感受他在对方体内冲撞的感觉，这般淫乱又可怖的感觉竟也让巫炤的阴茎再次挺立起来。  
意识到这点可怕后，巫炤挣扎着不愿意继续这么做，偏生因为是缙云，他内心也生不出多大排斥之感，缙云便也不再逼迫他，与他十指紧扣，将更多心思放在如何侵略得巫炤没办法再继续胡思乱想为止。

肉香味在窗外的行尸面前乱晃，它隔着窗口用浑浊的双眼盯着巫炤看，哪怕知道这尸体已经毫无意识，还是让巫炤有种正被“人”盯着交合的羞耻感。他边对缙云生了些怨，又被肏得欲仙欲死，浑身酸软，只得继续闭着眼睛，权当做没发生。  
缙云安抚性地亲吻巫炤的耳根，下身却毫不留情地重重操着，他很快便转吻为啃，在那敏感的部分咬得出血，又吸又啜，引得那男人在他怀里不明显地打颤，巫炤被这顶得一阵发茫，不由自主朝着窗口那头侵了侵，那丧尸见猎物贴近，似是狂喜般展现出更加激烈的攻势，甚至伸着舌头，隔着玻璃对着巫炤撑在玻璃上的手指又舔又咬，牙齿都嗑在了玻璃上，发出令人不悦的声响。  
那行尸舔着玻璃，却也像是隔着玻璃在舔巫炤的手，就算看得不清晰，也让巫炤觉得有些不适，缙云却是看起来更加不悦，一手扣着巫炤的腰又往怀里拉了拉，手却是从前面的座位拿了东西。

在巫炤好不容易回过神来时，缙云已经冷着脸给了那行尸一梭子，玻璃全碎，那行尸却是没再起来，他埋在巫炤体内的肉棒操得更使劲了，一下接一下地打桩，操得巫炤不得不再度抓着他的手臂，仰着头喘息，无意识睁开的眼睛看似无神却又染满情欲。  
在他身后的依然也是冷冰冰的非人类，巫炤却对他有着难以抵抗的信任感，早被缙云肏熟的精壮身体毫无保留地交到了那男人的手上，连肠肉都一吞一吐地像是主动取悦那个男人一般，下身被操得湿哒哒的，缠着男人的肉棒不放。  
不完全封闭的空间已经不再安全，缙云虽是想要继续享用自己的恋人，却又看到远处摇摇晃晃接近的身影，巫炤这样的人类在行尸眼里无疑就是个移动的美食，不换个地方根本没法继续。  
“换到宽敞一点的地方吧。”缙云停下了折腾巫炤的动作，他将依然挺立的性器从巫炤体内拔走，才去抱被操得难以使出力气的巫炤。  
离开车里后，竟是直接上了车顶。

他们这样的状态显然不适合憋多久，缙云也不会带巫炤到多远的地方去，只是巫炤没想到竟然是直接到车顶上来。  
巫炤睁眼能看到的只有缙云，还略显模糊，云层在他眼里不仅遥不可及，还糊得像个劣质的背景板，什么也看不见。他模糊间看到缙云脱下了那身背心，露出强壮而结实的身躯，就连巫炤这样的视力也能清楚看到肌肉的沟壑以及那简略的红色线条，不难想象这副躯体究竟蕴藏了多大的力量感。  
那被脱下的背心最后被铺到了车顶上，也就是被垫到巫炤的背后去，深色皮肤的男人看起来不想弄脏巫炤——但巫炤却早被他弄得狼狈不堪，裤子失踪，身上挂着破烂不堪的T恤与还算完整的白大褂，身上遍布明显的情欲痕迹，还隐约可见身上藏着的绷带都渗了血，不知道是被缙云咬开还是动作太大撕裂了伤口。  
那过大的肉刃又顶了进去，刚早被操得湿湿软软的肉穴怎么能抵御这样的攻势，一下就操到了底，深色的肉棒在白皙的臀部中进进出出，刺激着上方的男人，他揉捏着巫炤身上的皮肤，眼睛却盯着肉棒肏着那红肿的洞，不断带出淫糜的粘液，让本来就泥泞不堪的后穴被肏得那是一塌糊涂。

他是疯了，那缙云也疯了吗？  
巫炤自嘲地想着，他被剥去自矜的外壳，在这样的地方承受缙云的侵略，如同野兽般在户外交合，不知耻得让人发笑。巫炤最厌恶的是自己的想法，他甚至不排斥这样的交合，比起永远见不到天日、狭窄又压抑的地下室，又或是方才闷热不堪的房车内，在这样的地方野合还要舒适一些。  
缙云冰冷又强壮的身体覆在巫炤身上，那张俊脸也在巫炤面前晃动着，有力的腰晃动着，把人类温暖而湿软的肉穴操得黏黏糊糊，连自动吞咬的力气都使不上了，肠肉只会颤颤巍巍地包裹着狰狞的肉棒，任侵入者肆意蹂躏。

巫炤像是个祭品，又或是无法逃脱的猎物，他被缙云的阴茎钉在房车的顶上，腿也合不拢，被抓在腰侧软绵绵地乱晃，巫炤却只能艰难地喘息着，任由缙云享用他的身体。身体的各种痕迹是野兽在猎物身上留下的标记，巫炤也不知道是缙云成为他的药，还是他正被当成猎物享用，他想两种都有，浑身上下都被那男人留下了气味，他像个被雄兽压制的雌兽般臣服，心理却是比平时要来得轻松许多。  
这可怜的研究员被一次又一次地索取，他已经被操得射出第二次精水，看起来疲惫得一根手指也不想动，属于他的阴茎着实也不小，只是此时正萎靡地淌着稀薄的精液，多少看起来有些可怜兮兮的。  
饶是如此，巫炤的身体却还是随着缙云抽送挺入的动作不断获得极致的快感，与缙云做爱的时候他常被肏得意识不清，这次倒也不例外，长时间的快感让人精神涣散，更何况巫炤的身体已经被弄得疲惫，他想尽办法压抑口中断断续续地呻吟与喘息，偶尔被操得狠了还会去咬缙云的肩膀——缙云自然完全不介意，也并无多大感觉，有时反而会低头与巫炤索吻，由里至外享受着。

缙云低吼着在那痉挛的肉洞中抽送，把那可怜的人类肏得毫无办法，只是身体颤抖着，全部包容缙云所做的一切，这才终于让缙云也射了一次。缙云的身体素质被病毒改造过，现在体力好得惊人，他埋首在巫炤的颈侧，把伴侣的肉穴射得全是他的精液，却还像个不知餍足的野兽般舔弄巫炤身上的伤口。  
周围游荡的行尸早就因为他们聚集过来，为人类血肉散发出的香气而躁动，它们围在这房车的周遭，伸着手却始终触不到顶端的人类。  
——这是属于缙云一人的飨宴。

 

——FIN。


End file.
